


whatever a sun will always sing

by BurningFairytales



Series: i carry your heart with me (JereJean Fluff) [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFairytales/pseuds/BurningFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean and Jeremy realise that having a baby is not always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever a sun will always sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythingthatmatters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everythingthatmatters).



> Again, this is for my friend.  
> Actually, she is to blame for this whole mess in the first place :P  
> (You better write that essay and it better be glorious damnit.)

It’s worth it. It is.

But that doesn’t mean that it’s always easy.

The lack of sleep is starting to get to both of them, though neither wants to admit it. Jean knows that, so it’s completely understandable that, when Jeremy answers the door to find Alvarez and Laila standing in their porch, telling them they’re there to look after the baby for the day, Jeremy falls forward and crushes them both to his chest.

“Go have fun,” Alvarez tells them. “We’ve been wanting to spend some time with the little guy anyway, right babe?”

Laila nods. “Don’t come back any earlier than tonight, you hear me? We won’t open the door if you come home before that.”

Jean keeps his face perfectly blank, but Jeremy laughs at the idle threat.

They put on their coats, but stop in the living room before they leave. The baby is sleeping in his rocking seat on the couch.

Jeremy leans down to place a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll be back soon,” he promises in a hushed voice. “Be good, okay?”

He straightens and moves back to make some room for Jean, who kneels down in front of the couch and places a hand on their son’s cheek, lightly brushing his thumb over the skin below his eye.

The baby stirs, makes a soft noise, but doesn’t wake.

* * *

 

Jean’s driving on the way into town, and Jeremy rests his hand rests lightly on his thigh.

“This is nice,” he says. “We haven’t had this in a while.”

Jean inclines his head. “I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. I just didn’t realise –“ he says, not knowing how to finish. Jeremy seems to understand though, because he nods.

“Yeah. We’re parents first now. It’s just different.” he says. He presses down the tiniest bit against Jean’s leg. It’s reassurance. “We’ll be fine.”

They’re quiet for a moment, with Jean driving and Jeremy looking out of the window, lost in thought. “So, what are we going to do today?” he asks.

Jean glances at him. “You decide.”

They end up agreeing on getting food and seeing movie – “the most obvious choice,” as Jeremy calls it. “We can go see the afternoon showing?”

He laces their fingers together as soon as they are out of the car. It’s a nice day; not too hot but the sunlight is pleasantly warm on Jean’s skin. A tiny Italian place catches his eye as they walk down the street, and Jeremy notices. He stops and pulls Jean inside without saying a word.

They haven’t been here before. It’s nothing fancy and there are a few people already inside – Jean notes a couple at the nearest table, a glass of wine each, and a group of women chatting away at a larger table in the corner. The music is pleasant though, and the waiter smiles at them as he hands them the menu.

* * *

 

Jeremy picks the movie, and he chooses a classic. Jean knows Jeremy only does it because he knows Jean likes them, and he puts an arm around Jeremy, pulling him close as they wait in line, and burying his face in his hair to show that he appreciates it.

It’s an old movie; Jean has seen it before but he enjoys it anyway, until – maybe halfway through – he feels a weight on his shoulder. Glancing over he finds that Jeremy’s head dropped down against it.

He is fast asleep.

Jean smiles, a small one but incredibly fond, and carefully reaches up to tuck a strand of his husband’s hair behind his ear. It’s grown quite a bit in the past months, and Jeremy hasn’t had a chance yet to have it cut. Jean will never tell him, but he likes it when his hair is longer.

The rest of the movie, he spends looking more at his husband than the screen, playing with his hair and running his hand through it.

Even asleep, Jeremy leans into the touch.

* * *

 

He wakes Jeremy by lightly touching his cheek.

“The movie is over,” he says. Jeremy turns slightly and buries his face in the crook of Jean’s neck before remembering where they are.

“Oh,” he makes. He looks at Jean apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Jean shakes his head. “It’s fine. I know you’re tired.”

They make their way out of the cinema and walk down the street, when Jeremy suddenly perks up. “You know what?” he asks. Jean waits a moment before realising Jeremy is actually waiting for a reply.

“No. What?”

“We should get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yes,” he affirms. “I haven’t had any in a while. I know you haven’t. There’s a good place nearby.” Before Jean really has time to reply, Jeremy takes his hand and drags him down a side road.

The ice cream parlour is small, squeezed between two larger buildings and easy to miss. There’s a front door, and another that leads to a patio the back, where a family is sitting in the sun. Jeremy orders; a strawberry sundae for himself and a mint flavoured one for Jean.

They, too, sit outside, on the patio.

Jean watches the other guests. It’s a family of three; next to the parents there are two kids around the age of five, maybe six, and the mother is holding a baby.

“Are you still with me?”

It’s then that Jean realises that Jeremy has been talking to him. He turns to face him, opening his mouth to apologise, but Jeremy only seems amused.

“I think you’ve stabbed your ice cream enough that even considering you’re wielding a spoon, had it ever been sentient it would be dead by now.” He laughs. “You’re usually not this distracted. What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Jean replies, even as he glances back at the family. Jeremy follows his gaze, and the way his smile turns softer tells Jean he understands. “I was just thinking it would be nice to come back here,” he says. “The three of us.”

Jeremy’s hand finds his under the table. “Then let’s do that.” His fingers tighten around Jean by just a fraction and he stares down at his half-eaten sundae. “I miss him, you know?”

Jean thinks, ‘ _I do, too._ ’ He doesn’t say it, but knows that Jeremy understands.

It might be exhausting, and it might make both of them slightly more irritable on occasion. They might have their work cut out for them, and it might not always be easy.

But every grumbled “good morning,” every time that it’s met with silence; every second of every minute is worth it, and they both know that.

“I kinda want to hold him now,” Jeremy says. “Think we should head home?”

‘ _Yes,_ ’ Jean thinks, and then he says it. “Yes. Let’s go.”

 


End file.
